Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bone density vibrator pad which is embedded in a platform which is designed to support a wheelchair thereon rearwardly of the vibrator pad. More particularly, the platform of this invention has patient restraints provided thereon to support a wheelchair patient in a standing position on the vibrator pad to increase the bone density of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Many medical personnel believe that a person may increase his/her bone density if the person is subjected to vibration. It is believed to be especially important for a paraplegic person to increase his/her bone density to strengthen the person's legs, arms, etc. to enable the person to stand or to prevent injury to the person's legs, arms, back, etc. However, to the best of Applicants' knowledge, no one working in the art has provided a platform having a bone density vibrator pad embedded therein which is accessible for a person in a wheelchair. Further, Applicants' believe that no one working in the art has provided a means for enabling such a paraplegic patient to stand upright on the vibrator pad once the wheelchair has been positioned on the platform adjacent the vibrator pad.